


Snowed In

by sugar_star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I need to work on stuff for Seijoh!Aiko but, M/M, Seijoh!Yurichiro, for now, have some fluff of him and his silly bf, yay for more self indulgent fics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_star/pseuds/sugar_star
Summary: There's such a thing as too much snow.Tried to write Christmas fluff bc why not





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic for the Seijoh version(?) of my oc Yurichiro and his silly bf Tsukki cause I love Tsukki???

Snow was always nice to see. It lent a nice feel to the holidays, sort of just made everything feel warm even if the sky was a sad gray and the temperature was far too cold to enjoy it unless one bundled on about five layers of clothing. It was just nice, Christmas wasn't the same without snow.

This, however, was ridiculous.

It was Christmas morning, the house was warm, the space heater working it's hardest to maintain the semi toasty temperature that had managed to fill at least their bedroom. Yurichiro had dreaded leaving the warmth of the covers, but his boyfriend looked far too comfortable for him to warrant waking the other male by stealing the duvet to pad around to the kitchen. He hadn't planned anything for the day, not a lot of places were open on Christmas day and he was intent on making a couple mugs of coffee or cocoa and snuggling back into bed with the blond grump he'd have to steal the covers back from. Part of him, though, did want to go out and walk around in the snow, maybe drag Tsukki with him just to hear him grumble about the cold.

But that sure wasn't going to happen. Not with actual buckets of snow piling up against the window of the kitchen. Yurichiro had to blink several times to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the powdery masses, and as soon as he could distinguish shapes of what used to be their lawn furniture and steps, he scowled. When had it snowed so much? He couldn't hear it now, but surely, if this had happened during the night, he'd have heard the first bit of it platter against the windows.

Yurichiro found himself sulking at the mounds of snow offending the path to the road, covering cars, bicycles, overturned empty flower pots. He liked snow, but that was a lot. He couldn't even see the shape of his steps to the tiny front yard, it was just a steep slope of what was probably nothing but packed snow and ice. The door wouldn't even open, if he even dared to try.

He didn't. Tsukki would make him clean up the snow that would undoubtedly tumble into the doorway. He didn't like cleaning snow nearly as much as he liked trekking it in the entryway.

With a pout and a tiny huff, Yurichiro ran a hand through his pillow-mussed hair, trying to detangle the curls enough that he didn't have a ball of mats, and shuffled his wooly-socked feet across the wood floors to the little kitchen, rummaged through the cupboards until he found the cocoa mix, the nasty little strawberry marshmallows Tsukishima insisted on buying instead of normal ones, and the two mugs they always used. Tsukishima's was far too cute, the male insisting that it was from when he was small, a gift from his mother, that he couldn't get rid of, with a little line of dinosaurs rounding the bottom of the mug in various colors. Yurichiro's had a little family of swans printed on it, Tsukishima tried once to tease him for it, but when the white haired male said something about it being Tsukki and their little happy family they'd have one day, the blond immediately made the note to never try and tease Yurichiro again.

Yurichiro shuffled about, readying a kettle of water to heat and pouring the packets into the mugs, two for Tsukishima since he liked to 'actually taste the cocoa', claiming Yurichiro always put way too much water in for one packet, and one for himself. He sidestepped a bit after placing the mugs on the little spot next to the stove top to look out the window of their kitchen again. He sighed at the still steady heaps of snow dancing to the ground, hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants. He really had wanted to head outside today, since they had agreed not to get gifts for each considering they were both so damn picky.

He would have chalked it up as a gift to himself, watching Tsukishima struggle to keep him glasses from fogging up from the warm, trapped air underneath his scarf while trying to keep the cold from reaching any part of his skin that he could help it from hitting. He liked the sneak little glances at the only slightly shorter male, watch his eyebrows tick down when the fabric would fall away from his nose and the cold would immediately turn it red. He liked to watch the snow get caught in his hair, wiggle between his glasses and his lashes, get caught on them and melt enough that he'd have to blink away the water to see. It was always cute to watch the usually stoic male's face light up just a little, when he thought Yurichiro wasn't looking, when he looked up at the snowflakes dancing around in the sky, on the cold breezes.

"You're smiling like a creep again…"

Yurichiro made an offended huff before glancing to his left and spotting said stoic blond, wrapped in the duvet he had planned to nab for himself earlier that morning, shuffling into the kitchen with him. "Only cause I'm thinking of my favorite little moonbeam~."

Tsukishima's groggy expression twisted into one of what was probably meant to be disgust, but only made it to the slightly annoyed stage before the yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. Yurichiro snorted, but didn't turn around when he felt a pair of arms lazily wrap around his waist and a forehead thunk against his back. "You know, if you're tired, you can go back to bed."

Tsukishima didn't answer for a few beats, then somehow managed to shuffle just a little closer, arms tightening just enough to cause Yurichiro to huff out again. "'s cold when you're not in there."

"Tsukki, it's like a mild spring day in here, there's no way you're cold."

All he got in response was another yawn and a slow rubbing against the back of his neck. He rolled his eyes before wiggling around in the sudden vice grip he was placed in, earning a little sigh and a very heavy body practically flopping against his chest. Yurichiro wrapped one of his arms around the blonde's waist, the other rising up, index finger poised. He then gave a little push between the other's eyes, causing him to untangle at the speed of light and swat at the hand offending him. Yurichiro couldn't help but laugh at the scowl he received for that, reaching to pull Tsukishima back over but receiving a jab of his own, right in the ribs.

"Tsukki! You're so mean to me!"

"Whatever. The water is gonna boil over if you don't hurry up."

With a small string of curses, the white haired male shuffled a few steps over to the stove top and turned the knob to off, removing the steaming kettle and sliding Tsukishima's mug closer. He poured until the mug was just a bit less than full, then slid it slowly toward the awaiting fingers of the blond next to him. Who then ruined the drink by tossing about a dozen of so mini strawberry marshmallows into it. Yurichiro scrunched his nose as he poured his own water, grabbing a couple of spoons to mix the leftover powder, handing one to his boyfriend. "How do you even…"

"They're sweet, I like them."

"Yeah, okay." Yurichiro set the kettle aside, grabbed his mug with one hand, the other stirring the drink slowly as he shuffled over toward the living room. "They don't even taste like real strawberries."

"They aren't meant to, you idiot." Tsukishima had shuffled right behind him, plopping down the sofa next to where Yurichiro had settled and was currently flicking through the various Christmas movies for one that wasn't any cheesier than the last. He maneuvered the duvet around to his front as he descended onto the faux leather-like couch, draping part of it over the male next to him with disdain. Yurichiro, in turn, yanked at the duvet enough to steal most of it from the blond. Tsukishima looked almost personally offended.

They eventually settled for squeezing together, Tsukishima leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder a bit more than usual, fingers not holding mugs laced together underneath the warmth of the fabric of the bed cover. Whatever movie was one, neither of them were watching. Yurichiro was rubbing small circles on the top of Tsukishima's hand, eyes drooping almost sleepily and blinking at the TV without really seeing it. Tsukishima was stealing glances up at the white haired male every now and again to make sure he hadn't actually fallen asleep, letting himself smile every once in a while when his eyes would slide closed, only to flutter back open and his hand holding the mug would bring the steaming drink up to his lips in an attempt to wake himself back up. They stayed like that for a long while, until Yurichiro jolted a bit next to Tsukishima, the blond scowling as his boyfriend wiggled out from under the duvet.

He didn't say anything as he watched the male shuffle back into the kitchen, setting his mug down on the coffee table Yurichiro had set his own on. "Yuri… What are you doing?"

Yurichiro's lips quirked just a bit before he leaned into the now open fridge. "Wow, Tsukki, never thought you'd call me Yuri, you must really like me."

"Don't test your luck."

Tsukishima couldn't help the smile spreading across his lips at the bubbling laughter coming from the kitchen, and settled for quietly watching his boyfriend dig around for whatever he was looking for. When the male produced some sort of box from the fridge, Tsukishima scowled. It only deepened when Yurichiro grinned at him like a fool as he kicked the refrigerator door closed and hurried back into the living room. He set the box down on the coffee table, moving their mugs aside to make room. "Uhm, when did you get this?"

"Yesterday, on my way home from practice! You were already in bed, so I got to sneak it in."

"What is--"

"Open the box!"

Tsukishima scowled at first, eyeing the box, glancing at his suddenly awake and beaming boyfriend, then looking back at the box. It was just a white box, with a red ribbon tied to keep the lid on. Nothing special really. So he scooted forward on the couch, reached over and tugged the ribbon. It came off easily enough, so he tugged an the lid of the box. His jaw slowly went slack.

Inside the box was a small, yet intricately decorated cake. All white frosting, whipped around to make it look whimsical, like a mini winter wonderland. There were strawberries, bright red and barely coated with powdered sugar, covering the flat sides of the two tier cake, thin slices and whole berried adorning the top. Tsukishima's eyes slowly drifted from the cake to the male sitting next to him, a hint of red dusting his cheeks.

"What's this for--"

"It's your present! I know we said no presents, but I know you like shortcake and all that, and we don't buy them a lot, so I figured it'd be okay…" The blush covering Yurichiro's cheeks was somehow darker than Tsukishima's own, the blond blinking at the unusual nervous expression covering the male's features.

Then he leaned over, dropping the cake box lid to the floor, his right hand finding the warm skin of Yurichiro's reddening cheek, the left tangling back into his, fingers lacing together in almost an instant. The kiss was slow, short, but warm enough to make Tsukishima's face heat up a bit more and his chest to tighten enough at the fluttering feeling it gave him. When he pulled back, he bit his lip, looking down at their hands. "I didn't get you anything…"

"Sure you did."

His eyes darted up to meet his boyfriend's just in time to lock together, foreheads bumping gently against each other. The smile on Yurichiro's lips was enough to make Tsukishima turn a new shade of red. "I've had the best gift for a few years now. I'm just glad you're still here with me every morning, you know?"

Tsukishima had to will himself to look away from the intensity of the icy blue eyes staring him down, scurrying to get off of the couch and make his way into the kitchen, mumbling something about forgetting plates because he's an idiot. Yurichiro only barked out a quick laugh, settling back into the couch, watching Tsukishima gather plates, forks and a knife.

They stayed like that for most of the day, letting the snow fall however hard it decided to, huddled together under the duvet and drinking far too much hot cocoa to go with all of that cake. And that was enough of a gift for the both of them.


End file.
